Fantina's Drifblim
| location=Sinnoh | gender=Female | ability= | evolution=1 | egg=egg | numepsh=an unknown amount of | firststagename=Drifloon | secondstagename=Drifblim | numeps1=at most 1 | epnum=DP093 | epname=''Prior to'' Playing The Leveling Field! | eggep=DP093 | eggname=''Prior to'' Playing The Leveling Field! | eggmet=Sinnoh | firstevoep=DP093 | firstevoname=Playing The Leveling Field! | prevonum=425 | evo1num=426 | current=With Fantina | enva1=Michele Knotz | enva2=Michele Knotz | java1=Miyako Itō | java2=Miyako Itō | }} Fantina's Drifblim (Japanese: メリッサのフワライド Melissa's Fuwaride) is one of Fantina's Pokémon in the games, anime, and manga. In the anime Drifblim is Fantina's main Pokémon in the anime. It was hatched from an prior to the start of the series. Drifblim first appeared as a in Playing The Leveling Field!. It was the only Pokémon Fantina used in an unofficial against despite it being three-on-three. Its first opponent was . Drifloon was easily able to dodge Buizel's and countered with . After getting hit by , Drifloon turned the tables by putting Buizel to sleep. Drifloon then notably lifted the sleeping Buizel up in the air, despite his far greater weight, and finished him off with . was the next opponent Drifloon battled. Chimchar started with which was countered by Psychic. Drifloon then used Will-O-Wisp on Chimchar which successfully made contact. Drifloon used which put Chimchar to sleep, causing Ash to recall it. During Drifloon's battle against , it once again used Will-O-Wisp where it was able to make contact with Pikachu. Pikachu responded with , which Drifloon shook off. Drifloon used Ominous Wind and clashed with Pikachu's . Drifloon's Ominous Wind stopped Pikachu's Volt Tackle. However, Pikachu used Thunderbolt once more and easily made contact. The impact caused Drifloon to evolve into . With its new found speed, it dodged Pikachu's Thunderbolt and put him to sleep, forcing Ash to forfeit. It reappeared in a flashback in Losing Its Lustrous, where Ash was recalling the time that it put Pikachu to sleep. Ash officially challenged Fantina to a Gym battle in Shield with a Twist!. She called Drifblim out as her final Pokémon where it went up against Pikachu. After Pikachu hit Drifblim with Thunderbolt, Drifblim used Psychic to control Will-O-Wisp and make it rotate rapidly around its body, improving Ash's own shielding strategy he had tried to use against her. Drifblim used the Counter Shield strategy to render Pikachu's Thunderbolt useless. It used the strategy again to prevent Pikachu from moving and used another strategy by coming in close and grabbed the opponent, then executing Hypnosis at point-blank range. Pikachu was then finished off with Ominous Wind. Buizel went up next and Drifblim used the Counter Shield strategy again to negate Buizel's Water Gun but it didn't work. Drifblim then used Will-O-Wisp while Buizel used , both attacks clashed which threw Buizel off guard. This gave Drifblim a chance to use the same strategy that it used on Pikachu to put Buizel to sleep. Buizel was then finished with Psychic. Ash's Chimchar was up in the final match. Drifblim used Will-O-Wisp to cancel out Chimchar's . As the shield was made of Will-O-Wisp and Psychic, and Will-O-Wisp was a move, this gave Ash an idea. He had Chimchar use Flamethrower so that Drifblim can use Counter Shield. Chimchar was able to overpower and destroy Drifblim's shield, with Drifblim getting hit by Chimchar's purple-colored Flamethrower and the power of its own Will-O-Wisp. Drifblim attacked with Ominous Wind but Chimchar evaded with . Chimchar leaps up, grabs Drifblim and slams it to the ground. Chimchar then ultimately defeats Drifblim with Flamethrower, earning Ash the . It reappeared in a flashback in League Unleashed!, when Ash was recalling the time he got the Relic Badge from her. Drifblim also briefly appeared alongside Fantina during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Personality and characteristics Drifblim appears to be Fantina's favorite Pokémon as her designs are made after it. During battle, Drifblim, as a Drifloon, has the ability to easily shake off any attack regardless of type. It continued to do so after evolving. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Hypnosis|1=Will-O-Wisp|2=Psychic|3=Ominous Wind|4=Ominous Wind 2}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Hypnosis|1=Will-O-Wisp|2=Psychic|3=Ominous Wind|4=Ominous Wind}}}} Moves improvised In the games Unlike in the anime, Drifblim is not Fantina's main Pokémon in her battles; she doesn't even use her (even as a ) in her official Gym battle against the in . However, she uses it in at least one battle in every game she has appeared in: and Black 2 and White 2. Fantina also uses Drifblim in Master Rank s, in which she is nicknamed Loony (Japanese: ばるん Barun). In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Fantina's Drifblim is one of Fantina's main battling Pokémon. She also serves as Fantina's mean of transportation (and also 's and 's for a time), being . She was first seen in Perturbed by Pachirisu, being used to leave the Contest Hall in Hearthome City when Fantina sensed a looming presence (actually Paka and Uji), and she later reappeared in Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone III, where Fantina managed to save and after the group was attacked by Cyrus in Celestic Town. Drifblim was later used in Mirages of Mismagius I, battling in 's Gym battle against Fantina where it was defeated by her 's , which froze her . Moves used mod 2}}|0=Fly|1=Ominous Wind Adventures}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Fly|1=Ominous Wind}}}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Drifblim first appeared in The Legendary Pokémon Appears! where it was fighting Team Galactic along with the other Gym Leaders' Pokémon. In Bonds Connect Across Space-Time..., Drifblim fought alongside the Gym Leaders' Pokémon against and to protect Hareta. It was overpowered by the two Legendary Pokémon at first. With quick thinking on Cyrus and Hareta's part by forcing Dialga to use , Drifblim was given the chance for a group attack which sent both Dialga and Palkia back into their own world. Names Related articles Category:Gym Leaders' Pokémon Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Anime Pokémon hatched from Eggs Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Drifblim de Fantina fr:Grodrive de Kiméra it:Drifblim di Fannie